


烂泥

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 水第一人称
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 水第一人称托一直爱的是葫芦，水一直爱的托，皮一直爱着法。但真正在一起搞过的是皮水托





	烂泥

烂泥  
01  
托雷斯和我分手的那天，和今天一样，天蓝蓝，草青青。  
他说，塞尔吉奥，我想了很久，我还是不爱你，我爱的是比利亚。  
我说，好，你走吧，去找他。  
托雷斯金色的头发晃得我眼睛疼，这种疼痛一直持续到他离开，才变成了眼泪涌了出来。  
今天，皮克也来和我摊牌，天蓝蓝蓝，草青青青。  
他说，塞尔吉奥，我想了很久，我不爱你，我爱的还是塞斯克。  
一般我和他总是“恶言相对”，从来不会说什么好话，但这回，我和上次一样，十分平静地接受了这个事实。我说，好，去伦敦吧，把他找回来。

02  
费尔南多托雷斯是我整个青春期的幻想，我从没想过幻想成真的一天，直到他真的赤身裸体地躺在我身边，咬着我的耳朵喊我的名字。  
那感觉很不真实，就像突然中了大奖，这大奖砸得我晕头转向，一股脑陷了进去。  
托雷斯在我面前永远是温和、大方冷静的，我几乎想象不到他发火的样子。  
但是有一天，我突然意识到，那仅仅是他对人的伪装。  
夜半被噩梦惊醒，想要抱紧怀里的人，一摸却发现身边没有人。  
半仰起身体，只觉得冷飕飕的夜风飘了进来，阳台的门开了一道，有星星点点的光。  
托雷斯在抽烟？  
蹑手蹑脚地起来，抓着毯子准备哄他回屋。受伤之后的托雷斯状态低迷，我知道他很困扰，只是在我面前从不多谈。他常说，塞尔吉奥，和你在一起我很开心，单纯的开心。  
我应该感到高兴的。  
“对不起。”  
他的口气非常可怜，还是我从未听闻的卑微。  
“我控制不了自己想你……明明我很快乐，塞尔吉奥对我非常好，什么都依我，把我捧在手里，容不得我受一点委屈。我该高兴的，能有这么一个爱我护我的人，像我所期待的那样。可是……不是你，好像就不行……”  
比利亚不知道说了什么，托雷斯已经有些哽咽了。  
“那么，你就是不爱我？就算没有席尔瓦你也不爱我？是吗？你对我所做的一切都是假的？是明知故犯，还是……够了！别这么虚伪了！”托雷斯深吸了一口气，咽喉的不适让他猛咳了几声，悲伤的情绪达到顶峰就化为了无尽的恨和痛，这种痛不仅让托雷斯感到窒息，让躲在门后的我也喘不过气，像是被什么提着衣领，双脚不能着地飘忽的感觉让人难受。  
“好了好了…我知道了！我不会再来打扰你，你就当我发神经！不不不！你别来，我很好，我没有哭，我只是……你可以挂了，拜托！”  
托雷斯合上手机，接连说了三个Fuck，随后倚在栏杆上，一口接着一口地抽着烟。  
我讨厌抽烟的托雷斯。尽管躲在烟雾后的他仍是那么美丽。  
薄唇紧抿，脸庞愈加瘦削，显得双眼更亮，像藏着整片星空。  
他一直在控制自己的情绪，不停地吸气和呼气，为了让眼泪不流下，仰头紧盯着上方的屋檐。  
而我的脚抬不起来，小腿酸软，却笔直地站着，想要挺过来。  
我告诉自己，我还在梦里，这个梦非常可怕，我要回到床上，闭上眼，醒来托雷斯依旧在我怀里，亲密地喊着我的名字：塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥。  
过了一会，我混乱的脑子总算平静了些，能够控制自己的四肢了。  
我重新躺回床上，瞪着天花板，莫名其妙地睡着了。  
通常这种情况下失眠才是应该的，但我没有，反而睡得很香，梦里面和托雷斯一起去伊比萨了，晒在烈日下，身体沉沉的，任由海水泥沙卷入趾间。

03  
我没有把那晚的事放在心上，因为此时此刻托雷斯还是属于我的，尽管他可能根本不爱我？  
那又有什么关系呢？  
今天，塞斯克法布雷加斯出现在了我的公寓内。  
托雷斯要回英国了，而小法也在英国打拼。虽然看上去是很紧密的关系，但其实他们一同回英国的次数非常少。  
我明白一定是他和皮克之间出了问题。  
皮克，那个臭屁自大脸皮巨无霸厚的中后卫是我非常讨厌的人，不仅仅因为他在巴萨的缘故。  
皮克这样的天之骄子，谁都不放在眼里，谁都敢得罪，却对塞斯克唯命是从。这是相识十几年每一分每一秒积攒下来的爱，是无坚不摧的，是永远不可能崩塌的。  
对，我是羡慕嫉妒这份爱的。最重要的是，他们对彼此十分坦诚，爱得热烈又虔诚。  
整个西班牙国家队都知道，没了塞斯克，皮克是活不下去的。  
那么，我能承受失去托雷斯吗？  
我望着托雷斯和塞斯克说笑的背影，他脖子的线条是那么流畅，宽阔的肩膀紧实可靠，金发飘荡其上，黑色的耳钉熠熠生辉。  
胸口一窒，脚趾手指开始痉挛，关节咔咔作响，动起来整个身体都跟着疼。  
我想，大概是不行的，连想都不能想。  
话谈了一半，门口就传来急促的门铃声，恨不得把铃都按坏了。  
是皮克。  
他满头大汗气急败坏地出现在我家门口，指着我的鼻子说：“拉莫斯你家什么破门！”  
然后无视我的存在挤开我闯了进去。  
靠！我允许他进来了吗？！  
他刚才失态焦急的高姿态在看到塞斯克的刹那瞬间放低。  
我从没见过这样的皮克，面对挚爱的时候卑微到尘埃里。  
塞斯克一冷脸，他就紧张得攥着手指，向塞斯克再三保证后把塞斯克哄得笑了，整个人才放松下来，笑容也变得明朗。  
是随着塞斯克的情绪而变化，简直是为了他而活着。  
虽然有所耳闻，但亲眼见到此情此景，仍是给了我巨大的冲击。  
托雷斯给我使了个眼色，牵着我的手走进了卧室。  
“我们应该给他们留点空间，相信他们马上就会走。”  
我还有点晕，不可置信地说：“皮克也太……长见识了，下次可以好好取笑他。”  
托雷斯捶了我一记，“你怎么话说得有些酸？”  
“对。”我坦荡地承认，“我就比他们大一岁，为什么感觉老了呢？”  
托雷斯圈住我的脖子不说话。  
我反锁住门，捧住他的脸开始亲吻。  
也许是即将要分开的缘故，托雷斯变得比平日主动许多。  
他柔软的身体紧贴着我，我不可能没有反应。或许是受前些天那通电话的刺激，我对他没有了往日的温柔。  
粗暴地扯开衣服，捞起他的腰扔到床上，看他陷在被子里无辜地笑，总是那样清纯又勾人。  
我裸着上身，并不脱去外裤，只是匍匐在他身前啃咬着他身体的每一寸肌肤。  
“南多……南多……”  
他抚摸着我粗短的头发，手指时不时用力地按着头皮。我掐着他的副乳，吻已经落到腰际。  
白色轻薄的内裤被我用嘴巴褪去，舌头来回地舔舐那深陷的腹股沟。舌尖一卷，托雷斯就轻轻仰起脖子，发出低喃。  
他的体毛稀少，我的侧脸直接压到光滑柔嫩的性器上。通常我会先满足他的需求，这次也是如此。我快速地含住他的性器，腾出一只手揉搓着阴囊，让它们变得越来越肿大。  
托雷斯的呼吸越来越急促，他射得很快，射完后害羞地夹紧了腿，浑身的皮肤都红了起来。  
我翻过他的身体，用膝盖顶开他的腿，使之张开到最大的限度，让皱缩的洞孔清晰地暴露在空气中。  
“别……塞尔吉奥……别……”  
他胡乱地开始挥手，拒绝我的舌头进入他的体内。但为时已晚，舌头先挤开肠壁，舌尖扫过的地方立刻泌出汁液，我又塞了两根手指做充分的扩充。  
托雷斯难耐地叫低吟了起来，我抬起头取笑他：“嘘——皮克他们还在呢！”他的声音立刻低了，死死地咬着嘴唇，可怜地看着我。  
我掰开两瓣臀肉，用嘴继续吸了几口，托雷斯早已湿得一塌糊涂，拱着屁股求我进入。  
我掀起被子盖住了彼此的身体，灰暗的环境中我的阴茎早就急不可待地从敞开的裤子里跳了出来，刚抵到托雷斯的身上，我就感受到他浑身一颤。  
大张的马眼已经吐露出些透明的前列腺液，我用手上下撸动了一番使它更加得硬挺，然后仔细地对准托雷斯的穴口慢慢地塞了进去。  
两天没有做的缘故，托雷斯的穴道又变得格外紧致，我不得不扶着一点点进入。龟头一和穴肉接触，黏腻的汁液就排山倒海地涌来，紧密地包裹住柱体。一想到是无数张南多甜蜜的小嘴在亲吻着它，我就血液上涌，一下子顶到了天灵盖，差点没把住精关。  
总算顺利地结合在一起，我的一只手勒着南多的脖子，一只手撑在床单上，开始往前冲撞。  
一开始还是谨慎温柔的，但当肠壁的皱褶被撑开，我一退缩它又绞紧，这迫使我加快了速度。  
偏偏这时，门外传来了塞斯克的声音。  
“南多？南多？你在里面吗？”  
南多这时候哪里能说话，他几乎发不出任何音节。  
紧接着是皮克的声音。  
“拉莫斯！拉莫斯！你们锁门干什么呀！塞斯克要走了，他得和托雷斯说声抱歉！”  
“那就在门外说好了！”  
我觉得皮克说的话很阴阳怪气，为此，我直接吼了出来，当然，也把南多顶到了床板上。  
他吮着我的手指，不知廉耻地模仿性交的动作上下吞吐。而我则伸开手指，夹住他湿滑的舌头，以便更好地贴合。  
“南多？南多？”  
塞斯克的声音越来越小，最后应该是被皮克拖走了。  
听到大门关合的声音，托雷斯才放下心来，挣开我的束缚大声地叫了出来。  
断断续续地呻吟，像小猫一样，令人怜惜。  
我觉得我应该慢下来给彼此一个喘息的机会。可脑子里忽然冒出那夜的画面——托雷斯为其他男人流泪。  
他心里装着其他人的事实让我失去了理智，变得野蛮起来。  
我不管不顾，拉起托雷斯的一条腿挂在肩上继续向前顶。  
他呜咽起来，开始求饶，但没用，我的耳朵闭塞了，什么也听不到，只是机械地冲撞着，任由阴茎软了又挺，慢慢地变大，一次次撑开肠壁，剖开贯穿他的身体。  
在托雷斯的尖叫声中，我终于射了，将他的肚子填得万分饱胀，不小心触碰到，里面的白浊便涌了出来。  
我有点儿生气，命令他像之前那样夹紧双腿。  
托雷斯很听话，他夹着腿，实在有精液流下来就用手接着然后放到口中，一下一下地咽着。有时候呛着了，害怕又可怜地望着我，生怕我不高兴。  
和我在一起的南多，从来没有不懂事的时候。  
他知道如何讨好我迎合我，我应该喜欢的，可是……这感觉是不对的。  
也许之前我太沉浸在他接受自己的兴奋中，忘了他原本是什么样的。  
银鞍照白马，飒沓如流星。  
他是意气风发神采飞扬的。尽管眉目间有时候藏着忧郁，但那也是一瞬的。  
于是我问：南多，你爱我吗？  
他怔住了，咬着手指眼神迷离。  
我又问了一遍：南多，你真的爱我吗？  
他反应过来，抚着我的脸，笑容浅浅。  
爱啊。  
我说，你的笑，很假啊。

04  
终于，托雷斯和我摊牌了。  
“那你为什么要和我在一起。”  
他在电话那头长久的沉默，我甚至能听到猎猎的风声。  
“在外面啊？”  
我听到有人在一旁说话，好像是杰拉德？  
托雷斯的声音变得清晰起来。  
“塞尔吉奥，等我回来，我再告诉你。”  
一等就是一个赛季，在这期间，我们没有联系过，或者说，他找我，我故意躲开。  
他回西班牙我就去法国、意大利玩，他回英国，我才敢回马德里。  
我想避开他电话中所说的见面再谈，因为我很清楚，做的长久的甜蜜的梦就要醒了，上帝要收回这个大奖。  
托雷斯直接请假飞回马德里，在我家门口等我。  
“钥匙又换了？”  
防止他偷偷进屋，我把门锁换了。  
托雷斯看上去很疲惫，他拂去额前的碎发，站直身体，在我开口的前一秒说：“塞尔吉奥，我想很久，我还是不爱你，我爱的是比利亚。”  
我早就知道了，在很久以前。  
你看啊，我送你那么多耳钉你嘴上说着不舍得戴，其实是因为自己佩戴这么多年的是比利亚送的。而他同样有一枚黑曜石耳钉，挂在和你一模一样的位置。  
在国家队的时候，你和我住一个房间，却总是打着幌子去比利亚的房间玩。你看他的眼神啊我怎能不懂，就是我对你的那样，可惜你不会回头，你看不到我的目光。  
在他面前，你永远像个孩子，没有长大的小男孩，可爱的雀斑会随着比利亚的一言一行而泛红。  
面对我，你总是那样的平静，就算在床上，你也从不肯说些放荡的话，表现得似贞洁女神，而我，是亵渎你的恶徒。  
在这一刻，我的内心没有翻江倒海，而是平静得令自己难以置信。  
我说：“好，你走吧，去找他。”  
托雷斯上前一步，轻轻地，隔着一点距离单手搂住了我。  
他的身体依旧那么柔软温暖，还有淡淡的香水味，不浓烈，却混合着我们之间所有的回忆，足以让我泪流满面。  
我知道，托雷斯之于我，本就是上天短暂的恩赐，收回也没什么，只是梦太美，总让我觉得失去他我会死掉，就像皮克失去塞斯克那样。  
想来我是自大了。  
此刻，我和皮克一起在伊比萨的一家酒吧喝酒，对视一眼，爽快地坐到了一起。  
“塞斯克呢？”  
皮克双眼无神，他最好看的最让人称赞的蓝眼睛毫无光彩，像是被人抽掉了所有蓝色，只剩下了灰败。  
他已经喝得很醉了，桌上一堆空酒瓶，还有破碎的。我立刻拽过他的手臂，一条长长的血口子横贯了小臂。  
皮开肉绽，方能清醒。  
“我要把他……真对不起，我说不出他的名字，因为我忘了！！哈哈，我要把我血液里有关他的回忆全都放光！这样就不会痛了……不会了……”  
他哭了，像个找不到回家路的孩子，在茫茫的海上孤苦伶仃。所以当他抓到一块浮木，就以为能拯救他。  
我听闻了一些关于他和塞斯克的事。我们西班牙队的巴萨球员和皇马球员有个聊天群，就是眼前这个人搞的，但是从上个月开始，此人几乎就消失了！要知道他每天都要说好多好多的话弄得我以为他退役了。然后有人告诉我，皮克去伦敦了，去处理一件非常重要的事。  
大家心照不宣，这事和塞斯克有关。  
他们这么好的关系，烙印进生命中的情爱，说散就散？  
我不信。  
皮克又哭又笑，跟疯了没什么区别。  
“你不信？你不信！说实话，我也不信。我爱了他好多年啊……第一次见面的场景我能一字不差地背下来，他说得每句话我都记得。我爱他，在拉玛西亚试训的时候就……他说不要我就不要我了！拉莫斯，你说，他是不是很冷血？他爱上了一个才认识没几年的人，不过是比我帅气两分，正经三分，可靠五分……啊，他不要我了……”  
他哭得眼睛都红了，我从他口袋里摸出手机，镇定地说：“来，我来给他带打电话，告诉他皮克快死了，活不下去了。”  
皮克一听，立刻收了收鼻涕，把我连人带手机拽了过去。  
“关你屁事啊！”他吼了起来，“托雷斯也不要你了！那我也去给他打电话！告诉他你还爱他，爱得都和巴萨的人谈天说地精神不正常了！”  
我鸡皮疙瘩起来，重重地给了他一拳。  
“我们不一样！”  
皮克冷笑。  
“哪里不一样？不过是我和他真心相爱过，你就是个超级大备胎！”  
我惊住了，想不到此人会把我一直不敢承认的事说得这么直接。  
然后我又给了他一拳。  
皮克捂着脸，笑得很悲伤，我不知道他在可怜我还是可怜他自己。  
“托雷斯潇洒得很，在英国和杰拉德暧昧不清，回到西班牙又和比利亚纠缠。你说你，和他算什么呢？”  
我看了他一眼，然后跨坐到他身上，掐住脖子，对着这张巨讨厌的脸下了死手打。  
皮克被我揍得眼框发青，嘴唇破皮口中咯血。  
在我即将挥下一拳的时候他抓住了我的手，眼神变得可怕无比。  
“再打我……信不信我上了你？”  
天方夜谭！  
我不怕他，只是愤怒地指责他是个混蛋。  
“我不允许你这样说南多！”  
然后皮克一个反手就被我擒住了。

05  
我从没想过会有和皮克上床的这一天。  
几乎是拳脚相向地纠缠在一起，从沙发上滚到地上，我被压在下面，又屈膝踹他，把他扣在身下。  
皮克丝毫不像喝醉了，力气大得惊人，他用力蹬了我的腰窝，趁我龇牙咧嘴的时候把我的胳膊用皮带绑起来，收紧，我就嗷嗷地叫，肩膀疼得厉害。  
“有伤？”  
我咬牙不不说话，皮克就拍我的脸。  
“你也有今天？”  
我别过脸，只说了一个字：“滚！”  
“滚什么呀……你揍了我，我说了，那就上你。”  
“你有病啊！”  
我抬起头，趁他松开我的时候躺平，头发都湿透了，重重地喘着气。  
皮克又坐上来，捏住我的嘴，吻了上来。  
我震惊地看着他，无法相信眼前正在发生的事。  
他扯掉我的裤子，在我还没意识到这件事是真实发生的时候，翘起来的粗大龟头已经插进了我的体内。  
我甚至来不及思考体位的问题，只是对于突然进入的异物感到极其的不适。  
在我大骂着他傻逼的同时他往我嘴里塞了内裤。  
那滋味恶心至极，可是我的身体却不听使唤地颤抖起来，我能感到我的后面在不断地出水，疯狂地攥着皮克的阴茎，甚至祈求他不要离开。  
刺激感让我的手指脚趾全都蜷缩在一起，肌肉紧绷着无法放松，该死的皮克还一下一下打着我的屁股。  
半软的肉棒在体内渐渐苏醒，皮克闷哼一声，在半道间捣来捣去，我难受地抠着地，想要骂娘奈何嘴巴被堵着，只能呜咽地瞪他。  
皮克的领带穿过我的腋下，迫使我的上半身仰起，令我的臀肉和他腹沟贴得更紧。  
他开始毫无规律地抽插，没完没了。我们契合得不像第一次做，皮克啃咬着我的皮肤，急躁又鲁莽，我从挣扎反抗到不为所动，最后还随着皮克的节奏动了起来……  
一轮过后，皮克敞着腿坐在沙发上，茎尖还在吐着白液，像个小喷泉。  
“不内射是你的底线吗？”  
他掐着我的颈，稍微清醒了点。  
我看着往外喷涌的液体，忽然脑子一热，就低头含住了。  
这下可要出大事，皮克浑身一颤，在发现我要退缩的时候按住我的后脑勺，我的口腔中瞬时充满了腥味，而这只是开始，一旦我的牙齿不小心刮过柱体，皮克就倒吸一口凉气，阴茎又大了一倍。嘴唇无法合拢，口水混着精液流出来，皮克的大拇指还硬挤进来，抠着我的牙齿企图让我的嘴张得更大。  
他在我口中又激情四射了一把，然后把我整个人提起（我不知道他哪来的力气）让我顺着挺立的肉棒坐下去。  
“噗嗤。”  
瓶塞和瓶子总算卡牢，接下来就是用润滑油无止尽地检验牢固程度。  
皮克的脸潮红无比，眼睛里的蓝色一点点的恢复过来，他拉起我的手举过头顶，附身咬住我的乳头，牵引着我把两粒浑圆的粉樱桃送入他的口中。  
这种被动让我很不舒服，可我没有办法，我一直是在上面的人，不知道该怎么反抗这种玩弄。  
我唯一能做的，就是一遍遍地咒骂皮克。  
丧尽天良、逼良为娼、朱门酒肉臭。  
他则哈哈哈大笑个不停，把壮硕有料的身体靠在垫子上，抱着头，耐人寻味地望着我。  
我从他身上翻下来，一侧身，就看到他髋骨附近有个非常小的纹身，很隐蔽。  
他立刻穿起裤子，在我看清前拉好裤子。  
“罪过罪过。”  
他抓起一个酒瓶开始灌酒，我拖着瘫软的身体抢过，在他以为是要摔烂的时候咬住瓶口咕咚咕咚喝了起来。  
皮克忽然说：“我还能来找你吗？”  
他四处摸手机，是真找不到了。  
“要不，你给我打给电话呗。”  
无耻之徒，就这样要到了我的号码。

06  
我和皮克的关系让我抓狂又无奈。  
我不断告诉自己，我对他没有好感可言，我们只是用彼此的肉体来疗伤。  
在半年前，我绝不敢想这件事。  
和皮克，这个手长脚长多金花心的男人会滚到一起，但请注意，我们只是纯粹地做爱，没有一丁点的感情。  
他也明白这一点，完事后我们各自洗澡，没有爱抚和亲吻，只会清爽地躺在床上，翘着腿，说着最近的生活。  
和他谈话让我很放松，脏话乱飙也没有关系，打起来更是没关系。  
“你知道托雷斯现在的消息吗？”  
他突然问，害我毫无准备地臭了脸。  
不用他说，我也知道。  
南多啊，没有找回比利亚，他们短暂地在一起了一段时间后还是分开了，好像现在和杰拉德在一起。可是杰拉德，不是喜欢欧文吗？  
我忽然很心疼他，又痛恨自己不能在他身边。  
可是你去，又如何？互为他人脚下的烂泥，披着被人轻视的污秽，却又甘心受着，还真是皮克口中说的贱爱。  
“你不会还喜欢他吧！”  
他不可置信地看着我，我回瞪他：“我和你只是炮友，请你别自作多情。”  
“好好好……”他把脑袋枕在手臂上，内裤松松垮垮的，正好露出半截身体。我特意看了一眼，腰际的纹身已经洗掉了。  
“说真的，不考虑一下吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我们交往吧。”  
“……”  
我似乎没听懂。  
“傻了？”  
他敲了敲我的脑袋，这令我很不爽，于是抬腿把他踢到了床下。  
一般是要生气再把我操一顿的，但这回没有，他的眼神看上去很认真，不像在玩笑。  
可我就怕这样的认真。  
拜托，你可是杰拉德皮克，一个说要爱塞斯克法布雷加斯一辈子的男人，怎么可以抛弃自己的誓言呢？  
皮克翻上床，圈住我的小拇指。  
“唉，你就答应吧，两个孤家寡人，都在西班牙，好照应不是？”  
这什么狗屁道理，土生土长的西班牙人，到处是兄弟朋友，怎么会孤家寡人？  
但我仍旧心口不一。  
“你告诉我一件事，我就同意。”  
他兴奋起来，忙让我问是什么。  
我指着他原先纹身的地方，故意好奇地问：“你藏得那么隐秘的纹身，究竟是什么？”  
皮克哑炮了。  
在漫长的一分钟里，我看到他的情绪变幻了无数——震惊、呆滞，巨大的甜蜜后又是无尽的悲伤。最后的最后，蔚蓝深海恢复平静，他说得很坦荡。  
“Cesc。”  
他一个字母一个字母地告诉我，然后就哭了。  
这是他在我面前第二次哭，后来我问他为什么，他说他ptsd了。  
我不知道那是什么意思，但在我的理解中，以后，在他面前，不要提塞斯克的好。  
这会让眼前这个看着强壮无比的男人崩溃，所有好的情绪瞬间瓦解。  
塞斯克是枚定时炸弹，藏在皮克心脏的最深处，不能动。  
而后我和皮克确定在一起试试，不再是纯粹的性爱，而是要融入彼此的生活。  
这是件极令我头疼害怕的事。  
我没有想过别人会想进入我的世界。从前，我只为托雷斯敞开一切。他愿意来，那我就甘心被践踏。  
我和皮克不一样，在报纸上看到英超的新闻，皮克会呼吸加快，满头大汗，好像多看一眼就能要他命似的。而我则会仔细地浏览，寻找着托雷斯的身影。  
他被队长揽住了脖子。  
我看不清杰拉德的表情，但托雷斯是在笑的，笑得整张脸都变得模糊了。  
哦不，是我的泪水模糊了视线。  
南多很快乐，崇拜和敬重是他眼中新的情绪，对比利亚是没有的，对我，更是不可能会有。  
他和杰拉德在一起，好像也挺不错的。  
要在英国安家了吧。  
我合上报纸，一只手就捏住了我的下巴。  
“你在哭？输球没见你哭，操你也没哭，动手术也没哭，怎么现在突然就哭了？”  
我擦干眼泪，不理他。  
皮克心知肚明，他叹了口气，换上笑容，揽过我的脑袋在额上重重一亲。  
“我说，”我不满地看着他，“别摆出一副什么都看穿的表情。”  
皮克耸肩，“所以你死心了吗？”  
哦，原来他是故意给我看的报道。  
我有点好奇，“喂，你不会……喜欢我吧？”  
他别过脸大笑：“说什么呢你？别自以为是！我可不会喜欢死敌。”  
“那你……”  
他欠揍地说：“你挺好操的，和我很合拍，就在一起试试咯，其他免谈。”  
意思是别来说爱。  
我一拳打过去，他的眼下又是一片乌青。  
“拉莫斯！！！”  
皮克愤怒地吼，然后就是一顿缠打，嗓子都喊哑了，做的时候自然没了力气，任由他把我颠来倒去地插。互相的体液黏了一床，干完都快天亮了，刚想起来冲洗一番，就被他拉回怀里。确切地说，是皮克抱着我的腰埋在我的胸前。  
他浓密的眉头紧锁，轻微的鼾声一阵阵地响着。  
我应该对他没感觉的，可是在昏黄的灯光下，皮克雕塑般的脸英俊不凡，半明半暗间，我竟然被他熟睡的脸所击倒。  
心下一片柔软，想着自己是否准备好重新开始了。  
一个巨大的鼾声过后，皮克咂了咂嘴。  
“塞斯克……”  
我靠在垫子上，有点儿失败地想：算了，对他抱有什么幻想呢。

07  
夏天的时候，我和皮克一起去了伊比萨。  
他在我身边躺着，皮肤被太阳晒得通红。  
“真惬意啊……”  
他吸了口果汁，把我勾到身边。  
我一把推开他，“热死了！”  
他不理，还伸出长腿压在我身上。  
“怎样？”  
挑衅地盯着我，笃定我也就是小揍他一顿。  
我拿他没办法，至少在公共场所我不愿和这种无赖计较。  
强烈得几近白色的阳光笼罩了整片海滩，什么都是亮晶晶的。  
眼前有人走过，逆光看过去一片黑暗。  
皮克突然就暴躁起来，抓着我强硬地塞到怀里，然后低头就吻我，或者说是咬，发了狠的。  
“喂你干……”  
我忽然意识到了什么，海风把微弱的呼唤传到耳边。  
“塞斯克，我们走吧。”  
皮克湿润的吻铺天盖地袭来，他大概是疯了，把手伸进我的裤子里，宽大的手包裹住绵软的阴茎，用各种手法尝试着让它苏醒过来。  
他托着我的脖子，好让我整个人瘫在他胸前，我好笑又难过，质问他是不是要当街给我口。  
他居然说：“你想的话可以啊。”  
我还在想“你不是变态吧”，皮克就咬住我的耳朵，一下子掐住我的阴囊，害我的喉咙里发出一个奇怪的色情的声音。  
“去见我的父母吧。”  
我问皮克，我是你第几个带回去的男友？  
他说，第一个。  
“不是吧？”  
他摆出一副“你信我一回”的表情告诉我：“这是真的。”  
我笑了笑，“是什么样的场合？”  
“一个宴会。”  
“他会去吗？”  
皮克似乎没想到我是这么聪明，他收回在我身上乱摸的手，别扭地说：“托雷斯也会去。”  
原来是一个足球的商业活动，皮克家是赞助商。  
我从衣橱里选出一套最合适的银色暗纹的灰西装，叠好口袋巾，从小抽屉里取出托雷斯送我的骷髅袖口，郑重地别上。  
有点奇怪的搭配，但我想，这一场活动，我本就是担任小丑的角色不是吗？  
皮克提早一个小时来接我，他掐着我的屁股看了一眼表，命令我脱去衣服。  
我说：“你先给我脱！”  
然后我们在沙发上打了一炮，最后互穿了对方的衣服狼狈地钻进了车里。  
皮克捂着肚子哈哈大笑，他说：“塞尔吉奥，你裤子的裆部太小了，我快要撑破了。”  
没办法，回屋又换了一套，自然又动手动脚一番，干脆去浴室清洗。他今天不知道哪根筋搭错了，挪一个窝操我一次，比泰迪还要疯。  
最后我们干脆整整迟到了两小时。  
一进会场，我就看到了托雷斯，他与生俱来的王子气质让人很难忽视他的存在。  
巨大的水晶吊灯下，他着一身优雅的白色，原本飘然的长发剪短了许多，今天还特意打理了一番，衬着双眼更加神采飞扬。  
也许是我的目光太过炙热，托雷斯也发现了我。  
他端着酒杯，一只手负在身后款款向我走来。  
我下意识的退后，才发现背后就是门，已经无路可退了。  
“塞尔吉奥。”  
活生生的南多在我身前不到一米之处，我觉得大脑有些缺氧，很难受，想逃离，可他笑容宴宴，坦荡自如，逃跑，倒显得我不磊落了。  
“南多。”  
我强迫自己微笑，托雷斯取笑我比哭还难看。  
“最近怎么样？”  
他说话依旧那么温柔，能掐出水，让我的心尖颤抖，嘴唇哆嗦。  
“嗯。”  
我垂眸，盯着锃亮的皮鞋。  
“对不起。”  
他的手落到我肩上，说了我最讨厌从他口中而出的一句话。  
我抬起头，连自己也辨不清此刻的口气是爱还是恨。  
“南多，你没有对不起我。只不过你碰巧爱的不是我罢了。不论那段时间是你真心给予的还是可怜施舍的，我都甘之如饴。”  
他的手微微有些发抖。  
“那……”薄薄的嘴唇是午夜梦回间我曾描摹过的形状，漂亮又性感。  
“你不恨我？”  
这回我是真心地笑了，并且反问他：“你会恨比利亚吗？”  
他略感震惊，不可思议间仍是保持着浅笑，只是那样疏离，离我那样远而已。  
“塞尔吉奥……”  
他纤长的手抚上我的脸颊，我如何抵抗得了？但我不敢将这种情绪表露出分毫，只是轻轻地、轻轻地把脸侧了侧，好让他温热的掌心能多停留一会。  
深吸了一口气，不过几秒的时间，我告诉他：“南多，我们从未真正地在一起过，所以你没必要自责愧疚。我们仍是朋友，如果你愿意的话。”  
“当然！”  
他立刻答应，眼中甚至有些晶莹在闪烁。  
我见不得他这副样子，拍开他的手落荒而逃。  
去没有人的地方，躲起来，独自舔舐伤口。  
我来到二层角落里的厕所，一个暂时没人会来的地方，洗了一把脸，让自来水和眼泪混合在一起。  
痛得只能蹲下身体，整个人蜷缩着，死死地压着心脏，祈祷它不要停下来。  
脑子里闪过太多被刀切割后的画面，有我们初见时他随风而摆的金色长发，有红色球衣下我游走在雪色肌肤上的手，有我们在星空下谈天说地的笑脸，有我们第一次做爱时羞涩不知所措的表情……  
太多太多了，都是极好的极美的回忆，我把这些假称之为属于我和托雷斯的爱情，到今天才如梦初醒——啊，他只是把我当朋友，从来没爱过我。  
可是我爱他啊……我还恨不了他。  
密密麻麻的刺痛感让我直冒冷汗，浑身战栗。  
这是个死劫，今生恐不能渡去。  
你看，托雷斯就是能这么轻而易举地攻破我的防线，把我弄得溃不成军。  
好久好久以后，有人推开门，屈膝下跪，将我圈在怀里。  
是皮克。  
他只和我说了一句话。  
“塞尔吉奥，我们好好过吧。”  
我想我会感动，但没有。  
我问他：“杰拉德，你记得我说过的每一句话吗？”  
我知道，我和他都无法对彼此忠诚，所以我们不能真的在一起。

08  
皮克和我提了分手。  
他说，塞尔吉奥，我想了很久，我不爱你，我爱的还是塞斯克。  
我居然有点为他高兴。  
“你……记起他的名字了？”  
他有点如释重负，但眼神仍旧是躲闪的。  
“无论过了多久，那些该死的回忆仍旧像野草一样除不干净。我想活下去，那就要想办法和它们和谐相处。”  
“噢～”  
我抱住他，不带任何情欲的。  
“去伦敦吧，把他找回来。”  
他也回抱住我，在即将给我发好人卡的时刻我制止了他。  
“如果你要说对不起的话我立刻折了你的命根子！”  
他悻悻地闭上了嘴。

天蓝蓝蓝蓝，草青青青青。  
送皮克去了伦敦，我走出机场，正要取车，一个卷发小男孩拖着大大的行李箱蹦到我面前。  
“请问……伯纳乌怎么走？”  
我是对陌生人不屑一顾的，但我注意到了他的发色。  
嘿，我喜欢金发男孩。  
Fin


End file.
